


A song of love and dragons

by MOrignal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Dragonstone, Modern Westeros, Westeros, Winterfell, Winterfell as a resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 hundred years after the war of the Seven Kings Westeros is flourishing with industry, technology and democracy.<br/>How did the war ended ?<br/>Who are the big families descendants ?<br/>In Dragonstone Academy the westerosi elite falls in love, studies his history and watch dragons.</p><p>This was supposed to have more chapters but the original project was too complicated... Maybe I'll write a real modern au someday !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon, 1st of March: queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who won the War of the Seven Kings ? Follow Jon in his history class to learn about it !

Jon Targaryen sighed. It was, again, history class. They were studying the War of the Seven Kings and it was such a mess he thought his brain was melting every time they studied it. He was supposed to understand it better than anyone, being a Targaryen and all. 

Of course he didn't know yet if he was going to rule the kingdom or not. But just in case he had to follow the proper education along with all the westerosi elite. 

His sister Rhaena would be so much better at ruling than him, he thought. She was fierce and strong and always the wise one. She was the one that knew when to break a party just before it went bad. Children and old people liked her. Yeah she would be good. Their brother Drogo too would be a nice king. He was charming and smiling even though he didn't talk much. Boys and girls swooned over him and he always had something nice to say.  
But nowadays the king or queen didn't do much talking, it was mostly cutting ribbons, touring the country to enquire of the people's problems, and appointing the Hand who was the true ruler.  
Even then, it wasn't something Jon wanted to do. The travelling part appealed to him, sure, but hearing unknown people concerns seemed dreadful and he wasn't really good at smiling like the opening of some swimming pool was both a personal achievement and some mysterious part of a mysterious plan to make people happy.  
His mother was good at it. Margeary Targaryen, sixth of her name always looked like she was hatching some plot...that would benefit to everyone. Looking mischevious and benevolent at the same time was a true marvel he could never achieve. 

The only thing he was good at was looking broody, according to his cousin Dany. She was amazing, that girl. She totally understood his thirst for landscapes, new horizons and wild animals. She also had great music taste. They had promised each other to travel the world the year after they graduated. It was only six months away now. He glanced at her. They were the same age and had some classes in common. At the moment she was looking in awe at Catelyn Stark. He could understand her, she was a real sight. She looked like the paintings of Sansa Stark, all porcelain skin and flaming hair with the cutest smile. Underneath she was a volcano, she was really good at martial arts and stuff, the first in the Arya Stark-Baratheon Fencing Academy. The saying "she is beauty, she is grace, she'll punch you in face" fitted her perfectly.

-Mister Targaryen, could you explain to me which titles had the three Queens at the end of the war ?  
-Hm, Queen Margaery, first of her name, was wardeness of the South, Queen Sansa, first of her name l, was wardeness of the North and Queen Daenerys was Protector of the realms.  
-All right... Miss Tyrell, what happened with the remains of the Lannister family ?

Lorelei Tyrell blushed lightly, the nice shade of pink highlighting her freckles. She was cute but her elder sister, Olenna Tyrell was even cuter. 

-At the very end of the war, Queen Cersei was beheaded, Sir Jaime was granted with Tarth for his help to Tyrion Lannister and then he waited for Lady Brienne to return until he died while Tyrion Lannister became Hand of the Queens and it is believed he was also their consort.

Maester Seaworth went on with the lecture now reassured that his students weren't all daydreaming.


	2. Ygritte, 2nd of March: travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a young wildling meets a Baratheon.

Ygritte Meltedsnow was running in the halls of Dragonstone Academy. She had three books crammed under her right harm and four others against her chest. She was going to be late for her political class and she really couldn't allow it. She was here especially for that class and she had gotten in thanks to high marks in political studies. Without them she would never had got a scolarship. 

The school was attended by all the Westerosi elite, the royals and the families of the wardens, the old families but also the new ones like the Blackwater family. She already had ran into Tyrion Blackwater, a very slim guy with long black hair and a mischievous smile. 300 years ago his family name didn't even exist and the future knight of the Blackwater was only a sellsword. 

300 years ago Ygritte's family were wildlings without a family name escaping the Wights and settling on lands behind the Wall. They still were farmers but had gained a family name along with the Icemen, Icemelters, Icescrappers, Iceclimbers, Frozensnow, Hardenedsnow, Snowsellers, Snowdrinker and Blacksnow, all wildlings family. 

Ygritte entered the classroom right before Maester Alayne Baelish did. She sat near a girl with deep blue eyes and short messy brown hair. 

-Hi, said the girl, I'm Arya Baratheon.  
-Ygritte Meltedsnow, nice to meet you.

They turned their attention to the class. Ygritte remembered that the first Arya Baratheon had been a Stark. The story was well know in the North it was the kind of romantic story you knew as a child and then learned that it had been much more dramatic. 

Arya Stark had fled the Westeros after the death of her parents and met Gendry Baratheon, then Gendry Waters, during while travelling. She had been only a child at the time and Gendry had become a smith for the Dondarrion. She went to Bravoos and learned the art of fighting, spying, disguising.  
Years later she came back in the army of Queen Daenerys in a disguise and fought for her. When she saw her sister Queen Sansa she revealed herself and received a place in the small council a Master of Spies. Gendry Waters had turned into a well-known smith, and was now the royal smith. The two reunited and soon became lovers. When the question of the Baratheon legacy was raised, inquiries revealed that Gendry was a Baratheon offspring and that King Robert had intended to make him his heir, having doubts about his wife's kids. Right after the Queens made him Lord Baratheon he proposed to Arya who gladly accepted, surprising everyone.


	3. Trystane, 3rd of March: boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a Martell meets the heir to Bron of the Blackwater and a commoner from Highgarden, Jaime Rosewater

The boys were all teasing Trystane Martell who had just confessed to them his love for Benjen Stark, his bun, his smile, his laugh, his muscles... He was slightly embarassed but mostly he was relieved. For a moment he had thought they would cast him away for liking a man but it wasn't the case, they were teasing him like they would tease any of them about any crush.

-Okay okay guys, enough about me, what about Jon and Olenna ?

-Wouuuuuh, whistled Tyrion Balckwater, want to say something Jon ?

Jaime Rosewater leaned towards him :  
\- Who is she ? Is she pretty ?  
-Oh that she is, said Jon even though he was as red as a dornish pepper. Her hair is just like milk chocolate but they always smell like roses, her eyes are blue like the sky in the winter mornings and she has skin like vanilla cream that smells just like mint... 

Tyrion opened his mouth to say something probably sassy but Jaime shut him up. 

-And she has that kind smile that melts your heart like she is sugar herself, and she looks at you like you're sharing something with her, something special when a teacher says something funny or you just saw her yawn, and she has these little freckles and she is so cute when she bites her pink lips, pink like the clouds at sunset...  
-Man you should totally write songs or books, said Trystane.  
-And tell her how you feel, added Tyrion, you can't stay like that, it's not healthy you'll die of passion.  
-Yeah, like Jaime Lannister or Jon Snow, sighed Jaime.  
-I'm quite sure Jon Snow died stabbed by his own men...  
-Shut it Tyrion, you obviously never heard any of the Jon Snow ballads.  
-Of course I didn't, who else than Jaime Rosewater, the massive nerd, knows about 300 years old songs ?  
-Well at least being a massive nerd got me here, unlike some people who had just to be born and only majored in law like everyone else...  
-Whoa, whoa guys, no fighting okay ?  
-He started it ! Shouted both boys

Trystane sighed. They were worse than children. How was he even supposed to make them behave ? And why was that his job ? He wasn't even their brother ! It must have been because he had lots of siblings back home in Dorne and so was used to feel responsible for the kids surrounding him. Even if these kids were 20 years old.

-Yeah guys, come on. And at least you've had the choice of your major, I know I didn't. I could only choose a few minor options I wish were my majors...  
-All right but ifbyou were majoring in music you wouldn't be with Olenna in political studies...

The teasing made them forget about the fight and their dorm was soon filled with laughter. Yeah, Trystane Martell was quite happy.


	4. Evrard, Thursday the 4th of March: vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Starks, wedding are not always happy events ...

There were three things the Baratheons were good at: fencing (the best fencing Academy in the World had been founded by Arya Stark-Baratheon herself), crafting things (all the metal industries were owned by the Baratheons) and stag parties. Tonight, it was Ned Stark's party. Evrard had been away travelling around the Free Cities to learn more about resorts. Of course the Free Cities were more specialized in water parks, sea resort or even desert adventure parks while Evrard and the Stark resort were all about snow. Anyway there still were tips to be exchanged, patterns that could be adapted for the Stark resort or universal problems like dealing with an annoying patron. He had been away a whole year and in the meantime his friend Ned had managed to find a fiancee who would become his wife by the end of the week.  
Evrard sat at the table the two Stark brothers and Varys Mereen were sitting at. He nudged his friend in the shoulder.

-So... Nervous ?

Ned gulped down the content of his glass and mustered a smile.

-Yes, a tad...  
-Aw come on it's just the big ceremony frightening you ! It's just adding vows to the life you already have with her. I'm sure it all goes smooth and wonderful when you're with her, or you wouldn't have proposed.  
-Well...  
-What ? Don't tell me she got pregnant and you're marrying to do the right thing. You Starks and you damned honor I swear -  
-No it's not that, said Rick, Ned's little brother.  
-What is it then ?  
-An arranged marriage, Ev', announced Ned.  
-What ?? Are you kidding me ? This is a joke right ? Guys ?  
Ned shrugged and asked who wanted to drink shots. Varys kept looking whatever dancing creature he was looking at and Rick shot a worried glance at Ned.  
-Ned ? kept asking Evrard, Are you really marrying for real a real woman you don't really know in real or even virtual life ? For real ?  
-I did met her...  
-Aha !  
-Twice.  
-The Gods have mercy...  
-She told me it's something the Dothraki do all the time so you know, open your mind, discover new cultures... You like that, don't you ?  
-Ned, Ned, Ned... You are telling me that you _Ned fucking Stark_ , are marrying a Dothraki girl ? You, who were named after a guy whose entire family was murdered during a wedding ?  
-They actually were other Ned Stark after that...  
-Shut it Varys. Ned, do you know how Dothraki celebrates when there's a wedding ? They fucking _kill_ people because the more deaths they are the happier the couple will be ! Do you want a second Red Wedding in the history of Starks ?  
-Actually the Dothraki don't do that anymore, since the War when so many of them died and they almost went extinct.  
-Varys why don't you shut the hell up and go find us shots ? We're gonna need them.  
-Evrard calm down, look how Ned is tensed, come on... pleaded Rick.  
-Ned, do you remember what happened last time a Stark married a girl from accross the sea ? They got murdered ! Yup, Robb Stark and Talysa whatever-her-name was got murdered.  
-Your only point can't be the Red Wedding, no Starks would be marrying ever by following that logic. Besides Robb Stark's marriage wasn't arranged so it's not a really good point ...  
-Varys dear why are you not buying those shots already ?  
-Stop it now Evrard, Ned doesn't have a choice, all right ?

Evrard sighed and put his head between his hands. Varys finally left presumably for the bar. Ned kept gazing at the bottom of his glass while Rick fidgeted on the table.

-Fine. Why does he have to marry her ?

Rick opened his mouth but Ned was quicker:  
-We're broke. Winterfell needs repairs and improvements. The banks are tired of loaning us money we can't reimburse. Winter is coming to an end and they know it. They're not blind they can see we are not prepared for summer and that we heavily depend on snow. Thanks to your travels we now know how we can adapt but without money there's nothing we can do. And I'd rather die at the hands of a pretty girl than taking a mortgage and risking to lose Winterfell. Winterfell needs to stay in the Stark family. Forever.  
-Oh well she's pretty ! Hurray ! We're saved !


	5. Shireen, Friday the 5th of March: research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons. Dragons everywhere.

-I should be planning my outfit, said a dreamy Ygritte, umable to take her eyes off the flying dragons.  
-Yeah, they're beautiful aren't they ? Sighed Shireen Camelia. I can't believe how many dragons there are here !   
-In the Steps you can only see them when they go patrolling beyond the Wall.   
-Im Highgarden we don't see them at all. Did you know they saved Westeros multiple times ? But people seem to remember only that one time 300 years ago.  
-Well they did burnt to a crisp the biggest army of Wights ever, when they just were a few miles from the Wall. They were about to kill us all.  
-Yeah but they've burnt so many others ! Just not so close to the Wall. Dragons keep us safe every day they are so amazing...   
-You really like them, heh ?

Shireen smiled. She was absolutely in love with dragons. She had applied to Dragonstone because of them, hoping to become a Dragon Maester, in charge of studying them, finding new ways to take care of them, helping them live amongst humans. The day she had received her acceptance letter and her scolarship had been the happiest of her life. Or maybe it was monday when she had had her first dragon lesson with Maester Gillywell Tarly. In her program the students had to follow some basic classes during the first semester about anatomy, biology, research methods etc. Studying dragons only began on the sexond semester of the first year. She wondered if she would ever get used to watching the sunset while hundreds of dragons flew, all looking for a spot where to sleep.

-Hey Shireen, how did they managed to get so many dragons ? Weren't they extinct before the War ?  
-Oh yes they were. Well, first Queen Daenerys put the eggs she had on a bonfire with both the corpse of a dead man - her husband - and a living person, some Maegi that had betrayed her. But see she did not just lit the --- she created a pattern that allowed it to be more fire in a small place so it was hot enough. Dragon eggs need lots of fire. When they are so old, like several hundreds years old, they also need old blood, from a corpse, to come back to life. And a living thing to feast on, every newborn dragon needs it or they just die, they are very hungry when they're born. Research has shown that the ones whose first meal was a goat develop a predilection for goats. The ones who taste human flesh when entering the world like human flesh better...  
-Yikes. But what about the next generation ? Said Ygritte pointing to the black figures against the flaming sky. Do they all descend from the first three like the Targaryen all descend from the three Queens ?  
-The dragons were all male and unlike the Queens they were the only ones of their species. It was believed their racr would extinct again, until the Dragonstone battle.  
-What happened then ?  
-Stannis Baratheon was the only one resisting Queen Daenerys, more out of pride than anything and she had to conquer all of Westeros. The dragons torched the castle for endless days and nights while the Baratheon army tried going out and fighting them. The place was aflame all the time and there were both dead and living people roasting everywhere. Do you see where this is heading ?  
\- But... Where did they got eggs ?  
-Well that's the best part. Dragonstone was litterally made of dragons. Dead ones and ... Sort of asleep ones. The place was also littered with eggs.  
-How did they get here ?   
-No one really knows. Actually I want to study that for my final year's project ! It would be awesome !  
-What happened next ?  
-Well Stannis and his army all burnt, some escaped and a few dragons came back to life wrecking the castle in the process. Hundreds of eggs hatched, all the dragons flew to Queen Daenerys and now there was male and female dragons.   
-Why did the dragons flew to her ?  
-There seems to be some genetical thing that makes the dragons attracted to the Targaryens. Maester Tarly is researching it. Her family has been studying dragons for three centuries so I think she'll find out.  
-Well I guess I'll have something to talk about when I'll see our Daenerys Targaryen at the party tonight.  
-Oh right, Arya Baratheon invited you.  
-Yeah, can you believe how nice she is ? She just met me and yet she invited me to her girl's night.   
-Well I hope you'll have a nice evening.   
-I know I will, added Shireen, pointing to the dragons.


	6. Jon, 8th of March: decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and stabbing. Won't say more !

Jon heavily put his lunch on the table and sat down with a sigh. School was _endless_. At least it was midday so he was almost done for today. Better not to think about the week that was ahead or worse, the remaining months. He nibbled at his food and started paying attention to what Caty and Dany were talking about.

-So how was the wedding ?

What wedding ? Had Catelyn married someone during the week-end ? Was that the reason she was still not dating his cousin ? Jon started stabbing his salad.

-Oh it was soooo nice ! Everyone was so classy and glamourous and they had these beautiful Dothraki dances with knives...

Of course, the deadly gorgeous Catelyn Stark vould marry a Dothraki. But had she even seen Daenerys Targaryen ? She was even more dangerous than her or any Dothraki. Sure she was unable to physically harm anyone but a glare or chosen words from her were even more deadly than Caty's sword. Why would she marry someone else ? What was wrong with her ? There was a squik and for a moment Jon feared it was his salad complaining about the continuous stabbing. It turned out to be Daenerys looking at the pictures from the wedding on Catelyn's phone. Was that her idea of torture ?

-Oh the bride was really pretty ! I love that outfit, I've never seen anything like it ! What's her name again ?  
-Asharya Greensea. Although I think every Dothraki has that name, they don't use last names like we do so when they come over here they're all named Greensea.

Wait what ? The Stark family had allowed their daughter to marry another woman ? What was going on ?

-And why was that man looking so broody ? Is he trying to compete with Jon ?  
-Oh that's Evrard. He was afraid we would all get murdered because Asharya is foreign, the marriage was arranged and he had thought a lot about the Red Wedding. Or maybe he wanted to marry Ned himself. I don't know the sun in the Free Cities might have cooked his brain.

-Wait... Your brother Ned got married ?  
-Yes, last Saturday. What did you think we were talking about ? Were you even paying attention ?  
-I don't know what he was thinking about, answered Dany with a smirk, but I can tell he tried to turn his Dornish salad into a Jon Snow salad, judging by how many times he stabbed it !  
-Nevermind I don't care about pretty brides or knive dances anyway.

And with that, Jon finally began eating the vegetable massacre in his plate to hide his grin. So Caty was still single, heh ? All of this had made it more obvious that he had to plan something to get the two girls together before it was too late...


	7. Ygritte, Tuesday 9th of March: girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks and a musical.

-All right class, time's up ! Pencil down ! Shouted profesor Baelish

Ygritte scribbled down the last words of her answer and added her test to the pile Olenna was handing her to pass to the front of the class. She put her black pen in her bag and waited as the Tyrell girl neatly filled her flowery pen case with hundreds of coloured pens. Maybe not hundreds but that was for too many for someone who had been spending the whole period answering questions to a simple test. A flash of blue appaered in front of them and it turned out to be Arya, swirling. 

-Sooo, it's six o'clock and we're done with the first test of the semester ! Drinks ?  
-On a Tuesday ? wondered Olenna, who had finally finished packing.  
-Arya isn't that... A summer dress ? asked Ygritte as they made their way to the door.

The Baratheon heiress took a pose:  
-Yes it is ! It's from the Free Cities, someone brought it to Caty - you know my roommate- and she lend it to me. Dashing isn't it ?   
-Since when do you wear night gowns ? Scoffed Olenna  
-Since summer is approaching and the Free Cities make stunning dresses that make me look like a summer night goddess.  
-Besides she's wearing it during the day so she still manages to look rebellious. What worries me is..aren't you afraid you'll catch a cold ?  
-With all that heating I'm more likely to catch a boy, concluded Arya with a wink.

Ygritte had to admit it, the dress was gorgeous. It was a long flowing thing, cut in a night blue silk, a light veil covering the legs under the knee. The straps were made of wooden pearls painted in the same blue as the silk. Beautiful but not a school outfit.

-So about these drinks... Oly you have to come it's a vegan bar !  
-How can a bar be vegan ? There are no animal ingredients in drinks !  
-I hadn't thought about that... Well now we have to go to unravel that mystery ! Yggy you're coming, right ?  
-I'm not sure I like that nickname... Shouldn't we ask Rose, too ?  
-Oh she's already there, the cast for the musical was released today, I figured she would be elated or depressed so she needed a drink either way.

Ygritte had met Rose Aryn at the girls night Olenna had hosted three days ago and to which Arya had invited her. There also had been Lorelei Tyrell - Olenna's little sister - Catelyn Stark and Dany Targaryen. But Ygritte related more to Arya's rebellious spirit, Rose's passionate nature and Olenna's love for living things, especially plants and animals. It seemed the three girls liked her too. They all shared some class or other so they already were thick as thieves. 

Rose was indeed waiting for them at the bar, a new place called The Rose and the Hare. Weird name.

The Aryn girl was boucing on her chair and fiddling with her pink silk scarf. All her life peoplr had told her she looked like Myrcella Baratheon. One day she had read her story and since then she didn't like anything better than tragic lobe stories. She loved theater and musicals and had been asking the school for a theater club for the last two years. Dragonstone Academy had finally given in and the club would give his first show at the end of the year. Jon Targaryen was directing the play and was supposed to issue his choices for the cast his very day.

-Help me girls, Jon should be coming in any moment now. Keep an eye for him, please ? I need to speak to him as soon as posible ! The list isn't online yet and I can't wait anymore.  
-Will do Captain, answered Arya while mimicking a military salute.  
-What is the play about, again ? enquired Ygritte, trying to take Rose's mind off the wait.  
-The tragic love story of Edmure Tully and Jyanna Frey ! He had married Roslin Frey, as you know, and he was somewhat of a prisoner to her but he fell in love with Jyanna Frey over their grief because they both had lost loved ones during the Red Wedding her, her husband, and him, well...all of his family and -  
Rose had seen Jon enter the bar. She passed a hand through her blonde hair and tugged on her skye blue dress. As soon as she caught his eye she waved at him. He approached them as if there wasn't a very nervous Rosie madly smiling at him.

-Hi Jon !!! So what's my part ??

Instead of answering he turned to Ygritte:  
-Hey I know you right ?  
-Oh, hello Broken Car.  
-Hm, that's...not my name...   
-Whatever, cut Ygritte trying to have him turn his attention back to Rosie before she exploded.  
-Why are you calling him Broken Car ? softly asked Olenna.  
-Stupid story really. Last summer I was hitch-hiking in the Misty Wood and a big storm burst out and I didn't have a raincoat because I only expected snow... Anyway I was walking on the side of the road and that car pulled over and inside was that little boy -  
-Hey !  
-So I climbed in, he drove for 20 minutes and then his car broke, and we waited for 5 hours before a mechanic rescued us. So now his name is Broken Car and he'd better accept it if he knows what's good for him.   
-I don't... It wasn't that long amd we had music and there wasn't rain on your head anymore so you could be a bit grateful because-  
-Well the least you could have done was knowing your car, I mean who owns a car and doesn't know how to fix it ?  
-But you weren't under the rain anymore ! And who goes in the stormland and doesn't expect it to rain ?  
-Where I come from the storms are snow storms ! Not rain storms !

A giggling Olenna interrupted them :  
-This is so cute, you sound like an old couple !  
-Oh no, no, no, we don't, we haven't seen each other once since that day  
-Don't look so offended, Broken Car, I'm a very fine girl !

Rose couldn't stand it anymore. She rose from her chair and shook Jon by the shoulders :

-What. Is. My. Part ??  
-Oh right your part ! Well I chose the perfect part for you. It's right in your range voice so you'll be able to sing at full capacity without straining your voice. Besides the character goes through all these feelings so that's a real acting opportunity. And you'll have lots of songs and monologues, a real opportunity for you to shine... You'll be Roslin Frey.

Rose squiked, hugged Jon and kissed him on both cheeks. Ygritte and Olenna exchanged a glance. The Targaryen boy couldn't repair a car to save his life but he already was a good politician: he had managed to make Rose feel very special even though he had only given her the third place in the play.


	8. Trystane, Wednesday the 10th of March: strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Dorne heir, Westeros is weird.

For centuries, Dragonstone had been a lone castle and a quiet port surrounded by a few houses belonging to fishermen and sailors that were crazy enough to sail waters known for their storms. Nowadays the port was only shops and restaurants and no ship departed from there. The rest of the town lived for the dragons and the Academy, that had been first created to study said dragons. There was a dragon observatory that was a huge touristic attraction, a dragon museum, an hospital specialized in dragon burns, a dragon library, and a few "Dragon's inn" that rented their chambers at an higher price because you could see from your window the magical beasts fly or because they were photographs of them on the walls of the rooms. There also were dozens of bookshops, coffee shops, bars, school supplies shops, and clothes shop with student discounts even though most students had parents who could buy the entire shop. 

To Trystane, the real marvel were the mansions. He was used to towns made of palaces and flows of important people in the streets since he had been raised in Sunspear. But Dragonstone was special. At some point in history the main families in Westeros had all built a mansion for their heir studying in the Academy. And they had all tried to impress the others by building bigger, prettier, smarter. So the entire town was a testimony to Westeros architectural history through the ages and realms. The Tyrell style was really different from the Aryn style, for instance.   
The Martell family had never given in to that tradition. When a Martell offspring studied in Dragonstone they usually asked one of the family to host him. It was a way of keeping good diplomatic relationships - any member of any noble family was welcome in Dorne for as long as they wanted - and forming bonds with Westerosi.   
Trystane's opinion was that he would have been just fine without any kind of bond. He was housed in the Stark mansion where lived Catelyn Stark, daughter of Bran Stark, master of Winterfell and her elder cousin, Benjen Stark.The damn man was tall, with long beautiful black hair, twinkling eyes a charming smile and an easy laugh. Trystane crush was beginning to be problematic.

At first it had been like any other crush. He was blushing, spending too much time watching the guy, smiling everytime he opened his mouth and daydreaming about the way to tell him how he felt.  
But now... Now he missed him so much he ached. Benjen had left on Saturday with Catelyn for her brother's wedding. She had returned on Sunday night saying her cousin was keeping an eye on her brother's best friend, making sure Evrard wasn't jumping on a plane to follow the newlyweds on their honeymoon. Now it had been three days and he still wasn't there and Trystane was worried and and aching and he hated it because he had no right to feel that way it was only a silly crush. He had tried writing texts to him but he never was happy with what he wrote. He had finally managed to send a stupied "Buried under a snowfall ?". Just a few minutes ago, Benjen had answered that he was helping that Evrard guy sorting out the notes taken during his travels. And now Trystane was feeling jealous. He really had to talk to someone and get help, the situation was out of control. Except that these days Jon and Jaime were only talking about their musical. Jaime was helping Jon with the historical accuracy of the settings and costumes, something that seemed to consume all of his mental capacities and Jon just couldn't stop talking about how this was the perfect opportunity for Dany and Caty to finally get together. As for Tyrion, he was enthralled with some boy he had met at the grocery store. The stranger had asked for help to retrieve some box of cereal on a high shelf and the only thing Tyrion could now talk about was how he could met him again. 

Trystane was a bit confused. He had been surprised to learn that Tyrion was bi but again, the guy didn't talk about it much. It really was a strange country. You could hear all day slurs such as "fag" but when you talked to people they didn't care what your preferences were and everyone seemed to roll with it. And if you were to say you had feared they wouldn't be so tolerant, people were offended. Trystane Martell was lost.


	9. Evrard, Saturday, the 15th of June : resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell's ski resort is adapting to Summer. Because... Summer is coming.

Winterfell was slowly transitionning taking the steps one by one towards the Summer. The snow was being scarcier. It was to the point when skiing wasn't safe anymore, for it was melting too much.

They hadn't yet opened the warm poodles, but people were working on them right now. They had launched a lovers special offer, in honor of Ned and Asharya's wedding (it had been three months and they strangely were still alive) a three-day package with refurbished rooms that looked romantic, romantic dinner in the Godswood on the first day, a romantic carriage taking the tourists on a two-hours walk in the countryside on the second day and three hours of Spa in Winterfell's caves. Recently, Evrard had had enough of all the pink things surrounding the package and had started working on the other projects.

Everyone had chipped in. The romantic package was Asharya's idea (of course she was involved in the resort, it was her money).  
Ned had turmed the skiing paths into hiking paths and stated that this way they could go back to ski next winter, even if they would have to wait at least ten years before that.  
Rick and Varys were supervising all the history stuff. Their most brilliant idea had been the phantom train in Winterfell's crypts. They had been too cold to do anything until then but now there were both an historic and thrilling attraction. There also were visits of the castle: the tower from where Bran the Warg fell, Ned Stark's study, a typical lady's room (called Sansa's Room) a typical boy's room (called Rickon's Stark Room), the Godswood... A whole aisle of the castle was dedicated to visits, two others being the hotel and the last one the Stark's appartments. At the moment, Rick and Varys were launching a medieval festival in the castle and the town, with poetry, music, and, of course, a market fair. There also were many reenactments and the most popular was Sansa Stark's tale. People loved to watch how she had been persecuted before she finally fought for what was hers. Of course the story was romanticized and adapted for a family audience.  
Evrard was in charge of the amusement park. It wasn't much right now. It was near the town, so much that when you stepped out of the real town you had just set foot in the fake medieval village, with its ticket booth and many attractions. There was only one roller coaster, three other ones being built at the moment. There was a souvenir shop, a medieval food stand, a café, an archery stand, a fake fencing stand called "Arya's secret place", and a photo booth with carton gods trees. They were building two carrousels (where instead of horses there would be dragons in one and direwolves in the other one) and a ride called "amongst the Wights". At first they had wanted to name it "beyond the Wall" but the Steps' population had made very harsh comments about their depicting of wildlings so they had only kept the Wights. 

The fake village and all the tickets booths looked very nice, thanks to Benjen's new boyfriend, Trystane Martell. The Stark had been a bit reluctant to let a Southerner helping them but the guy was an architecture student willing to work for almost nothing and wanting nothing else than keeping the North spirit alive in the buildings. 

These days, Evrard was working in the souvenir ship. He was managing the whole place but inbetween solving crises he liked to have some real experience with the costumers.  
That was how he had met the loveliest girl of Westeros, Lorelei Tyrell. She had come to Winterfell with the Targaryen party. Catelyn Stark, Ned's sister, had managed inviting one of the heirs to the throne, Jon Targaryen. It so happened that his cousin, Daenerys Targaryen, was Catelyn's girlfriend. No doubt it had helped. So The two girls had managed convincing Jon to also come with his brother and sister, Drogo and Rhaena Targaryen. He also had brought with him his girlfriend, Olenna Tyrell, and his girlfriend's sister Lorelei. That was a lot of celebrities for a park that wasn't even done and a huge publicity boost. 

The day after they all arrived, the young people all went to the rollercoaster, which entrance was in front of the souvenir shop. Shortly after they had all entered, Evrard had seen that girl slowly getting out and looking very pale. He had approached very worried, there was no way they had completed the ride so something was obviously wrong. He then had seen her slipping to the ground and noticed that she was hyperventilating. It turned out that she was afraid of rollercoasters. Evrard had helped her calm down and took her to the café. It had been a week now and she was coming to his shop everyday, waiting for the others, who were again at the rollercoaster. By now she must had bought three direwolves plushies, four Winterfell snow globe, six or seven different keyrings, four notebooks, five tee-shirts and a dozen of pencils. Evrard was starting to wonder wether their merchandise was addictive or the girl fancied him.


End file.
